Bureau of Criminal Apprehension
*Quantico, Virginia, UNRA, Earth |Parent=UEG Law Enforcement |Subsidiaries= |Industry=Law Enforcement |Ledby=Andrew Cross |Associations= |Locations=UEG-controlled space |Products= |Services= *Law Enforcement *Counter-Terrorism *Criminal Investigations *Forensics |Affiliation=Office of Naval Intelligence |Era= *Human-Covenant War *Post War era }} The Bureau of Criminal Apprehension (BCA) was responsible for investigating and fighting criminal activities, specifically those of criminal syndicates and individuals who committed crimes on multiple planets with in UEG-controlled space. The BCA also utilized the Waypoint - a UNSC communications network operated on both local and interstellar scales - as a database for posted bounties. It was established to provide pubic safety towards the UEG and its colonies with responsibilities that included enforcing law, maintaining social order, ensuring public safety, and criminal investigations. The jurisdiction of the BCA was limited to UEG-controlled space, but included most of the known galaxy if criminals and syndicates had active warrants out for their arrests. As such they frequently worked with local law enforcement agencies, ONI, and various branches of the UNSC Military. On separate matters such as crimes on independent colonies, a request by an appropriate colonial official is required before the BCA has authority to investigate the matter. While ONI focused more on political investigations, the BCA focused on the enforcement of criminal law. The BCA also established a sector known as the Sangheili Enforcement Unit - a group of Sangheili inquisitors dedicated to assisting in the capture and interrogation of Sangheili criminals and heretics that operated in Sangheili colonies. Divisions There are multiple divisions with programs in: *Law enforcement *Forensic science *Drug enforcement *Crime and fraud prevention *Crime victims’ services *Homeland security and emergency management *Emergency communications network management *Traffic and motorcycle safety **Vehicle Response Team *Driver licensing and vehicle registration *Alcohol and gambling enforcement *Code and conduct enforcement *Public safety education Ranks Patrol Officer Patrol officers are police officers who work directly for law enforcement department, enforcing laws and responding to emergencies in a particular geographic area. Patrol officers must qualify for and pass the department's police academy training. They are the officers most commonly encountered by the public, as their duties include responding to calls for service, making arrests, resolving disputes, taking crime reports, and conducting traffic enforcement, and other crime prevention measures. A patrol officer is often the first to arrive on the scene of any incident; what such an officer does or fails to do at the scene can greatly influence the outcome of any subsequent investigation. The patrol officer, as the person who is in the field daily, is often closest to potential crime and may have developed contacts who can provide information. Corporal Special Agent/Detective/Sergeant Detective-Investigators are the type most people associate with the term "detective" and are the ones most frequently portrayed on television and in the movies. Detectives assigned to squads are co-located within each precinct and are responsible for investigating murders, rapes, robberies, burglaries and other crimes within that precinct's boundaries. Other detective-investigators are assigned to specialized units at either the major command or citywide level, investigating terrorist groups, organized crime, narcotics dealing, extortion, bias crimes, political corruption, kidnappings, major frauds or thefts committed against banks or museums, police corruption, contractor fraud and other complex, politically sensitive or high-profile cases. A squad of detective-investigators are also assigned to a district attorney's office. Promotion from Police Officer to Detective-Investigator is based on investigative experience. Typically, a Police Officer who is assigned to an investigative assignment for 18 months will be designated "Detective-Investigator" and receive the gold shield and pay increase commensurate with that designation. In the recent past, however, there has been controversy over the budget-conscious department compelling police officers to work past the 18 months without receiving the new title. Newly appointed detectives start at Detective Third Grade, which has a pay rate roughly between that of Police Officers and Sergeants. As they gain seniority and experience, they can be "promoted" to Detective Second-Grade, which has a pay grade slightly less than sergeants. Detective First-Grade is an elite designation for the department's most senior and experienced investigators and carries a pay grade slightly less than Lieutenants. All these promotions are discretionary on the part of the Director and can be revoked if warranted. And while senior detectives can give directions to junior detectives in their own squads, not even the most senior detective can lawfully issue orders to even a junior patrol officer. All Detective grades still fall under the "chain of command" of the Supervisory ranks beginning with Sergeant through Chief of Department. Detectives, like Police Officers, are eligible to take the promotional civil service exams for entry into the Supervisory ranks. Lieutenant Director Category:Law enforcement